1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluoroelastomer composition, and more particularly to a fluoroelastomer composition suitable for use as a molding material of low-hardness sealing members.
2) Related Art
Generally, fluoroelastomer is widely used as materials with distinguished heat resistance and chemical resistance, but a lower limit value of hardness (Durometer A) of cross-linked products thereof is about 60. To adjust the hardness of elastomer materials in the ordinary use, a balance is kept mainly between the amount of carbon black as a reinforcing agent and the amount of a plasticizer. To lower the hardness, a larger amount of paraffinic plasticizer, ester-type plasticizer, or the like is usually added thereto, but plasticizers with a good compatibility with the fluoroelastomer are not so much available. In many cases, the fluoroelastomer is used basically in high-temperature circumstances, and when exposed to such circumstances for a long time most of the plasticizer is evaporated off, resulting in failure to attain the desired object. Injection molding of fluoroelastomer to prepare fine products in a larger flow length suffers from such a problem as occurrence of short shots, resulting in failure of product molding.